Just In Time
by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: Missing moment from 5x17. One shot. Contains spoilers. My take on what's happened!


Hi all! I hope you all enjoyed last nights ep! I've wrote a quick oneshot about it all! It's unbeta'd, so bear with me, and for those who wonder - yes, I'll continue my story, Road to Parenthood. I've only lost everything I'd written so far and as life has been hectic, it'll take a while before I have new chapters at the ready!

In any case, this story contains spoilers and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Please R&R!

* * *

You groan as you take a look at the clock at the gate, realizing that it's still taking another half an hour before boarding starts. You continue your pacing, not caring one bit that you might drive the other people in the room crazy. You'd been lucky to be able to change the date on your return ticket, when you arrived three hours ago, but as the time keeps ticking away, you can only hope you make it back in time in order to be there for the birth of your first child. To be there for your wife. You shake your head for a moment, and as your phone goes off yet again, you stop pacing for a moment. It's a text from your parents, who had taken Emma to the hospital as they were the only ones to be able to on such a short notice. They inform you that your wife is already six centimeters dilated. You curse under your breath, praying that you make it in time, and start pacing yet again. 

The hour and a half long flight seemed to go on forever, and you have your coat and bag in your arms before others have been able to stand up. You apologize for any kind of rudeness as your wife is in labor and you simply have to go, before you make a dash out of the plane as fast as you can manage. You practically run through the airport, cursing yet again as you receive another text that she is now at eight centimeters, blessing your luck that you only brought hand luggage. You call over a cab, as you had been brought to the airport when you went to NYC, and gasp out the breath of the hospital, hoping you make it in time. 

The moment you see the hospital, you receive a text that she is allowed to start pushing. You bite your lip, grab your wallet and throw more money than needed on the chair in front of you before he has even pulled up, in order to be out of the car as soon as possible. When he pulls in a parking spot, you say that he can keep the change. You grab your stuff, throw the door open and get out of the car, shutting the door behind you a little harder than you intended to do. You sprint towards the entrance and skid to a halt at the reception, asking in which room your wife is. 

You sprint away again as soon as you know in which room she is, throwing a thank you over your shoulder as you sprint to the delivery rooms, hoping she hasn't given birth just yet. You take the stairs to steps at a time, as the elevators are too far up for you to wait. Ignoring the people telling you to slow down, you sprint through the corridors, only to skid to a halt at the door your wife is supposedly behind. You throw the door open, just at the moment when your wife is going through yet another contraction, never being happier to see her in pain. Of course, it's not like you like seeing her in pain, but at least you've made it right in time. 

You throw your stuff on the ground, close the door and make your way to your wife, who looks oh so relieved that you made it right on time. You smile up at your parents, at the moment Emma grasps your hand, and you quickly return your attention to your wife, dropping a kiss to her head and wiping her hair out of her face.

'You made it,' she whispers in between contractions. You chuckle and press another kiss to her head.

'Ssh,' you say. 'I'm here. Just keep focusing on your breath, honey.' Her face contorts in pain yet again and you hold her hand tight, trying to breathe along with her. The midwife explains that she's almost there, that the head is crowning and that it'll only take a few more pushes. Neither of you reply, as the grip on your hand remains as strong as ever even though she isn't having a contraction right then. 

You murmur words of encouragement and love into her ear, stroking her hair as she's told to push yet again. You don't pay any attention to your parents, and therefore you haven't seen or heard them leave the room to allow this to be a moment just between the two of you. Instead, your gaze is solely focused on your wife and the baby which is slowly emerging. It only takes two more pushes for your child to be completely born and as Emma collapses back on the bed, breathing heavily, tears form into your eyes as a cry is heard throughout the room. 

Emma lets go of your hand as the baby is laid on her chest, cradling the newborn in her arms, tears falling from both your eyes as you are asked to cut the cord. You nod, not being able to say anything else, breaking the physical bond between mother and child. Your child keeps crying, and you are sure you've never heard anything more beautiful in your life. Your attention is drawn towards your wife and child again, and you can't stop smiling as you put an arm around your wife, while her fingers slowly travel over the tiny hands. 

The moment your fingers touch the small head, the tears really spill over, and you're barely able to believe that you're really a father now. All too soon the nurses come to take him for some checkups, but all you're able to manage to get out is 'It's a boy?'. The nurses smile and nod.

'We have a son, Will,' Emma says softly. You turn your attention to her again and nod. You kiss her and wipe her tears off her cheek, before smiling yet again.

'I love you so much,' you say. You smile when she giggles. 'You made all my dreams come true,' you add, before kissing her again.

'I love you too, Will.' You smile at her, and as she wants to say something more, you get called over by the nurse. You walk over, as Emma is fussed over yet again because of the afterbirth and focus your attention on your son. You smile and nod when they ask you if you want to dress him, and your smile gets even bigger when they inform you he's as healthy as he can be. 

A little while later you're able to pick your little boy up, and as you hold the small form in your arms, a wave of pride washes over you. It's a kind of love you've never experienced before, and you know now that you're willing to do everything for your little boy. Slowly you walk over to your wife, gently giving him to her as you reach her. You sit down next to her, watching as your wife is being shown how to feed her son.

'He's so beautiful,' Emma exclaims as she looks down on him. You smile yet again.

'He's perfect,' you say. Your wife nods at your words and you sigh a little, happy to enjoy the moment before your parents will fuss over him. You reach out and let his fingers hold yours while he's feeding, not noticing the fact that your wife is now smiling at you. You smile yourself and gaze at your son.

'Welcome to the world, Daniel Finn Schuester.'


End file.
